Akira
by Tsubaki394
Summary: Because who said that Natsu was the only one, who lost his "fiancée" when he was a child? /T just in case, NaLu (not yet, but will be!), placed between return from Edolas and going to the S-Class Exam.
1. The promise

_Because who said, that Natsu was the only one who lost his childhood fiancee when young?_

* * *

Lucy inhaled deeply, standing in front of the doors. She knew that once she stepped through them, her life would never be the same.

Her dream was about to come true, and she hesitated, excited, but afraid. _What if no one was to come? What if she would only sit there, alone, and even Natsu wouldn't be by her side to help her?_ She shook her head. Natsu was with Lisanna, cause they wanted to catch up and went to mission together with Elfman, and seriously, today he would only bother her or destroy something here. And she didn't want this day to be destroyed.

"Lucy, get a grip on yourself" she mumbled, before opening the door. Only one young man was in the back of the book shop.

He looked strangely familiar, but she didn't bother; after all, she was common guest to all the bookstores in Magnolia, this being her fav, by the way.

"Oh, you're here already?" Man smiled, holding up a box filled with her babies - _OMG HER BABIES, FINALLY._

She took one of the books in her hands and hugged it as if it was really her child. Lucy waited for so long, soo loong to see it - her own books, in beautiful covers made by Reedus, ready to sell and sign with her own hands... She just couldn't be happier. Man chuckled, and she suddenly remembered that she isn't alone in here (_oh how she wished he was, she could just sit and watch them_).

"S-sorry! I'm Lucy, and I'm just too excited..." she grinned sheepishly, putting the book back into the box.

"Yes, I know, M'Lady."

She blinked once.

Twice.

This saying was familiar to her. Very familiar.

She checked out the guy. He looked a little nerdy, but that aside, was very handsome. His eyes were green, and hair - between light blue and green.

And then she remembered her one and only friend from the mansion; friend that left her not long after her mother deceased. He was into reading, like her, but her father didn't like the fact that she befriended someone from the servant family. Soon his mom was fired, and he had to go. She cried a lot, but he promised her something before he left. He promised that when she will debut as a writer, he will be the first who will congratulate her in person.

She teared up, covering her mouth.

"Akira? I can't believe it, you're here..."

He chuckled, ruffling her hair with his free palm, still holding the box with second.

"Don't cry, M'Lady, we'll have plenty of time to talk, since I live here now. But today's your big day, so I guess you don't want to be seen with puffy red eyes?" Akira asked, smiling. She beamed.

"You'll be here?"

"Not going anywhere. Now, prepare yourself. And..." he placed a light peck on her cheek, causing her to blush "...congratulations, Lucy."

* * *

_Oh god, feels good to be back._

_Not beta-ed, so please, give me no mercy and tell about every single one mistake._

_I know it doesn't seem like NaLu now, but it will later! ~ Akira's not a bad guy, he's charming, don't hate him! He won't hit on Natsu's Luce._

_Or not too hard at least. _

_Leave me something if you liked it! Love you all, Tsu ~_


	2. The time that they lost and retrieved

_Just to clear up - __I DO NOT intend to hate on Lisanna__ in this one (I really overdid it in my last ff and I've had enough :P) so do not hate on me, and do not hate on her in the comments~ (even though she still is too mary-sueish for my taste and I do not really love her, but I'm growing to like her a little bit at time :P). She's checked because she will play an important role later, but! Not bad role, just in case :P Now so that's cleared - enjoy!_

_Longer than first one, and hopefully it will stay like that. I want to introduce Akira a bit to you now ~_

* * *

Lucy was exhausted, but extremely happy. Her book's debut was a huge success, and she found out that writing those short novels for the magazines wasn't that bad idea, as she gained lots of fans already. Her eyes were a little dry and her wrist hurt as crazy, but when Akira approached her, she could only beam in happiness.

Seriously, what else could she even wish for? Her dream just came true AND her best buddy from the past managed to keep his promise and meet her again.

"Here, a little something for your eyes" the guy said, smiling, and handed her eye drops. She thanked him, still smiling, and used it immediately. When passed it back to him, he caught her hand and started massaging her hurting wrist.

_He knew her too well,_ she thought for a second. After few minutes, he let go of her hand, hurting much less than it did earlier.

"I have to clean up in here, will you wait for me?" Akira asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave even if you begged me! We've got so much to catch up with!" They both laughed, and he went to do his job. Lucy looked around, at room filled with shelves with books and no people beside her. And Akira. She remembered the time when they used to sneak into her father's library and lie under one of the biggest shelves, where they've had their hiding spot, just reading together. She giggled a little; she really did miss it. She could use it now, that she was able to spend a little more time outside the guild, not being dragged in everyday (let's say she had two days in the week now, but it still was better than earlier, when Natsu didn't allow her on more than an hour a day...) She loved her guildmates, she really did, but she also really needed some time alone with book, especially with the guild so loud.

Akira understood that well, as he felt the same. They were really alike; not liking to fight, prefering quietly drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies, joking around, singing, dancing, and living more peaceful than her nakama in Fairy Tail (again, not that she hated it - she was just tired of it sometimes.)

"Ready to go?" she heard her friend, and jumped off her seat, surprised. She wouldn't think that he'd finish so soon.

"Yup, ready set!" her smile was somehow radiant and contagious, so he smiled at her just as brightly. They left the bookstore, waving to the owner, who thanked them for their hard work. Lucy took a deep breath; she had too many questions running through her mind, she didn't know where to start. They walked alongside the river, completly quiet, just thinking about what to ask.

_Well, they haven't seen each other in friggin' 9 years, one evening wasn't enough to learn about everything._

The thought must've hit Akira, too. "Whaddya think, a sleepover at my place, with hot chocolate and truth or truth game, and then some time with books?"

"Love the idea. Let me just stop by to gather some things, 'kay?"

"Okaay, but I'll be the first to question." She nodded, agreeing.

"We can start even now, the night isn't so long after all..." she sighed. Even if she would spend a week asking questions now, she felt that it wouldn't be enough.

"Okay, so first. Are you happy with how your life is right now?" He looked at her, concern in his eyes and voice. She knew this would be his first question, because he hated it when she was unhappy back then, in Heartfilia's manson.

"Yes, I am. You don't have to worry, Aki." He sighed in relief. "My friends in the guild are awesome, I don't feel lonely at all with them around. My father did some horrible things back in the past, but it is over now, when he hasn't got any power. I have wonderful teammates, even if they are a bit... extreme. But I wouldn't change a thing about them. Besides, I just published a book with a huge success, and got my best bud back - what else could I wish for?" She chuckled. "Okay, now, my turn! How did you find out about the book launch?"

"I just studied those magazines you wrote stories for since I learned about them. Their editors put info about it in, you didn't know?" He looked surprised. She blinked.

"I haven't got a clue, seriously? Why did they do it? Has someone paid for it..?" she wondered aloud. He shrugged.

"Now my turn! How are your spirits?" He knew what to ask to get her to talk. She chirped about all her spirits for a few minutes; and so their game continued as they walked to Lucy's place and then to Akira's, which, funny thing, was three apartament houses from hers. She learned how his mother came to health eventually and started working again, but never came back to her mansion. Akira ended school and opened a bookstore in Acalypha, which turned into a business at bigger scale. But the bookstore which she was in today wasn't his.

"Wait, so why were you there today?" she asked. Her friend chuckled.

"Let's say that I'm convincing, and the owner quickly agreed on a pair of hands to help for this day. Now I've got two questions in row."

"Okay, okay..." she chuckled at his demand. It felt good, to be able to talk to him again, laugh with him again, be around him again. Too busy dealing with her new, loud and exciting life, she forgot how much she missed her Akira and spending time with him.

Soon she became tired, so they both changed into their pjs, and Akira offered her bed while making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"How long will you be here?" - she asked, yawning.

"I rented this flat for a month, but it all depends." He was tired, too, but not as much as her. Lucy just has had too many surprises today, and she was exhausted.

"Depends on... yawn... what?"

Her brown eyes began closing on her own. He smiled at her, but she barely seen that.

"On you, M'Lady. Good night."

Her breath slowed down as she fell asleep. Akira watched her for awhile.

He heard her mumble a single word in her dreams. A name.

But it wasn't his.

He chuckled, as quiet as he could.

_"Well, mr. Natsu, let me see if I can hand Lucy to you."_

* * *

_I told you, not a bad guy! :D Next one will have some Natsu and Lisanna, OR Levy meeting Akira (because they HAVE TO meet, don't you think so? She'd be so excited to have a guy-friend to whom she could chitchat about all books in the world, not only Lucy XD), I haven't decided what to write first yet. I'll go with the flow, I think, and write what comes into my mind (yup, the story isn't finished yet, but I know what will be going on ~ it won't be long, too, I'll try to do about 6-7 chapters, but I don't know how will it come out, yet._

_Give me something if you liked it! I love reading your reviews, they give me power to write more! :3_

_P.S. I wouldn't think that I'll be able to publish two chapters in one day (even if it isn't technicaly one day, I did wake up, publish one, and published second before i went to sleep, even if I'm in my bed already XD), hooray! Hope I'll keep it up._


	3. One more bookworm

_I guess i should finish with Lucy and Aki, first, so that I won't mix it later :) Thanks for reviews! And sorry for all the typos in last chapter, I'll update it immediately - I'm not used to the keyboard I'm working with now._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Days passed and Lucy and Akira became unseparable. Only when he had to work she left him alone, going to the guild herself, and chitchatting with her friends. They all noticed her mood growing better every day.

"Hey, did something good happen, Lu-chan? You look so bright that I thought that you were sun there for a moment!" Levy joked, when Lucy beamed at her from just seeing her. It was like that for few days now, and she felt curious at her best friend's state. Lucy giggled.

"Well, apparently, it did!" She chirped, and Levy sat down beside her, waiting to hear the story. "So, you see, when I was signing my book, my friend from long ago showed up! He's awesome, and I have so much fun spending time together with him..." she sighed, dreamy. Levy grinned, teasingly.

"You liiike him ~~" bluenette said, making her blonde blush and spit out her drink.

"No I do not! He's a dear friend, but nothing more! Jeez, don't jump to awkward conclusions, Levy-chan!" she protested, causing Levy to giggle more.

"So, what is he like?" she asked Lucy, seriously curious.

"Actually, you'd love to meet him! He's the biggest bookworm in the world!"

Levy's eyes shined brightly, as she continued. "He's really quiet, it is relaxing to be around him and simply read. He's gentle and cares about his friends, and he always keeps his promises. You want to meet him?"

As she looked at her friend, she just knew she didn't have the choice.

* * *

"So, Levy, this is Akira. Akira, this is Levy whom I told you about." Lucy introduced them to each other. Levy blushed when he flashed her a grin, and whispered: "You didn't mention that he's SO handsome!", to which Lucy chuckled.  
And so they all went to Lucys apartament, chatting about their favourite books.

Levy came to like Akira just as he was introduced to her. Seriously, what there was not to like? He was handsome, gentle and sensitive, and knew what to say and when.

"So, how did you two meet?" Levy asked, as they sat with lemonade and biscuits at Lucy's. (She really had it when Natsu wasn't around, Levy noticed) They looked at each other, smiling.

"Actually, Akira's mother was my mother's handmaiden. We often sneaked into the library together, and Akira sometimes joined me in my lessons, when I asked my teachers for it. Unfortunately they had to go, and we were separated, but he's found me now" Lucy spoke. Levy looked dreamy. "Oh, it's so romantic ~"

Akira chuckled, when Lucy blushed again. "I already told you, we're not a couple and we will not be one!" Red as Erza hair, she shrieked.

"Ouch, that hurt, Lucchi..." Akira looked at her with sad puppy-eyes. She instantly regreted yelling like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she began, when both of her friends burst out laugh. She instantly changed from sorry to anger.

"I will not talk to you for this, teasers!" she stomped her leg, hillariously, making them laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan, but you did look funny!" Levy stood up and hugged her friend. Akira stopped laughing eventually, and smiled at her. She pouted.

They joked for a while, and it looked to Lucy like she made good decision introducing them, as they felt good in each other's company. Not that they could hate it, really, they've had too much in common - but it seemed like they would stay great friends.

"Hey, why don't you bring him to the guild tomorrow, Lucy? He'd love it, since Natsu's not there!" Levy said, reffering to the ruckus that Natsu had caused every day. "Mira would love to meet him, and I think Erza, too. Besides, wouldn't you like to know Reedus, the author of the covers for Lucy's book?" She turned to the guy now. He blinked.

"I thought about it, actually, but who knows what will they do tomorrow?" Lucy hissed, and caught the empty glasses. She went to the kitchen.

Akira looked at Levy carefully.

"Is Natsu a sort of bad guy that you wouldn't like us two to meet?" He asked, surprising her.

"NO, he's not! You misunderstood!" she laughed. "You would love to meet him, but him himself. Not in the guild. He instantly picks a fight in there, you know? And it is never quiet with him around. You could be too shocked if you went there when he was inside, Lucy was at first." Levy laughed, remembering lost blonde, standing in the center of the chaos and not knowing what to do. "But Natsu is a great friend, maybe a little loud and too hot-headed, but he cares for us."

"And what about Lucy? What is he to her?" Akira asked, hearing that Lucy isn't coming yet. Levy blinked.

"Well, he's her partner. I guess she has hots for him, really, and he is totally after her, but they both are too dense to see that. Or maybe they just don't want to admit it." Levy smiled. "So sorry, I cannot cheer on you, Akira. You're a great guy, but I truly wish Lucy to be with Natsu. I was just teasing."

Akira chuckled.

"Don't worry, Levy. I'll tell you my secret, that I kept from Lucy, okay?" he leaned over the table and whispered something to her ear. She blinked.

"Like, really?"

"Totally. So as you see, I won't do... to much. Thanks for telling me about Natsu." He smiled and sat again, as Lucy just entered the room.

"What are you blabling about?" she asked, still playing pissed off. They both grinned innocently.

"Nothing ~" they said in unison, and looked at each other.

All three of them burst out laughter.

"So, tomorrow we will see each other at the guild?" Akira asked. Levy and Lucy nodded.

And so they continued to chat about the books untill the evening.

* * *

_Okay, so Levy did like Akira._

_I guess now it counts as two pissed off dragon slayers, not one. :D_

_Next one will be with Natsu and Lisanna, now for real ~_

_Leave me something if you liked it :D_


	4. The mission they had failed

_Okay, Natsu, Lisanna, Happy and Elfman time! I don't know how will it turn out, but I hope I'll manage to do it well!_

_Again, sorry for the typos, please tell me if you'll see some m(._.)m. Not used to the keyboard, as I said, because of writing on my mom's netbook instead of my own PC._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lisanna sighed, using her rabbit animal soul to gather the bricks. She looked at the building place.

Really, how in the world could this simple mission go _so wrong_? All they've had to do was to deliver some important package to the Duke's mansion, and while doing it, BAM, Natsu got into a fight, Elfman helped him, and whole alley was somehow destroyed.

If she knew it was like this, she would only hang out with him in the guild, really. It was fun before, with all the jokes and stories they shared, but then Natsu heard someone insulting Fairy Tail mages, about how they destroy everything. Not that his and Elfman's reaction helped prove it wrong, anyways.

Instead of getting paid, they had to stay and help with renovation. Luckily, no one got heavily hurt, there were only few bruises and scratches, and lots of swearing at them. Eventually the residents got to know them better and came to tolerate them, as they worked hard and almost finished in record time, but anyways, no one was really happy with their prescence. They only were grateful for helping them rebuild their homes, nothing else.

Natsu and Elfman worked their asses of and managed to build the walls of ten houses. The citizens took care of the rest. She was only helping them with getting the bricks to the place, as they've made some crazy contest of it again.

And oh boy, she was mad at them. She yelled at them every time she saw them. Happy was flying by her side, also getting the bricks to place, but he also got on her nerves sometimes.

Finally, she reached her destination with the last of the bricks packages. She changed into her natural form, and saw as Natsu and Elfman were finishing 11th and 12th houses, hurrying like some freaks.

Happy cheered on Natsu, but as soon as Lisanna glared at him, angry, he stopped immediately.

"Lisanna's scaryyyyy~" he cried, hiding behind Natsu. Boy didn't even notice, working like crazy.

"FINISHED!" he yelled, grinning, as he put the last brick in place. The houses were neatly built, even if they were done in such a rush. Lisanna could only guess, but she thought that Natsu just got used to it.

Elfman almost cried, as he had to put up one more layer of bricks.

"It is manly to lose!"

She shok her head, sighing again at her brother not making any sense. Natsu began to laugh at Elfman, on which she hit him in the back of his head.

"You, shut up. It is all your fault. Elf-nii-chan, you should put it quickly, those people don't want to see us even one minute more."

He did it as quickly as he could. And then they packed their belongings and rushed away of the town.

"Really, how could you go this overboard over such a thing? We didn't get paid because of you, guys!" Lisanna moaned.

"But they insulted us!" Natsu stated, not knowing why she was so angry.

"They said the truth, Natsu! Didn't you see that all you did was the thing that they accused you off?" she screamed. "Seriously, I will not go on any more missions with you! No never!" She stated. He _hmph_-ed.

"I'll go with Lucy, she doesn't complain about it!" It was a lie, but she hurt him now. Even if he prefered to go to missions with Lucy, it was a nice thing to hang out like that. And he seriously didn't want to destroy those houses! Lucy would scream, alright, but she would just help him after that and moaned a little about not being paid, and then she would let it go.

"Then boy, she must love you so much to tolerate it!"

Lisanna didn't even know what she stated, being angry about the incident, but as she saw blush at Natsu's face, she instantly knew that he was so totally conscious of Lucy, that it would hurt her bad if she stil had a thing about him. But now, this was a revelation, that even Mira-nee didn't know about, and she oh so was going to use it.

"Stop saying stupid things like that!" he blurted out, blush covering his face. Happy decided on which side he wanted to be just as he saw evil grin on his adoptive mom's face.

And so he started it.

"You liiiiiiike her~"

"I DO NOT!" Natsu stated, still obviously lying, and blushing even harder.

"My, my, THAT Natsu being in love, this is a revelation!" Lisanna stated. Elfman just listened to her teasing Natsu.

"I AM NOT! Geez, give me a break!"

"She's amazing, isn't she?" She said innocently, still grinning. She seemed to forget about the fact that he just destroyed a whole bunch of houses.

"Yes, she-BUT I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" she burst out laughter. He was so obvious now.

"No, you aren't, of course you're not." she stated ironically, but he seemed to not notice.

"Being in love is manly!" Elfman stated out of blue. Lisanna laughed.

"Of course it is, Elf-nii-chan~ And Natsu isn't manly at all!" she continued her teasing. Now, Natsu was pissed at the giggling girl and cat, and a man going behind them like some sort of bodyguard.

"I AM MANLY!" Natsu yelled. Lisanna smirked at him.

"So you do admit that you like her?" she asked.

"YES!" he stated, but realized the question. "I MEAN NO, I DO NOT! But I am manly!"

_It was so much fun to tease him._

* * *

Lisanna kicked him in the ass, as they had said their goodbyes, as a payment for destroing the town. He didn't dare to kick her back, but oh, how he wished she was a guy, so he could beat the crap out of her. She was annoying him since they left Hargeon, stating that he loved Lucy.

He did, and deep inside he knew it, but he just didn't want to admit it. And it annoyed him only more.

It was late, and he wanted to see Lucy as fast as he could - even if he felt some weird bubbly feeling inside when he thought about her right now, after all Lisanna's teasings - because he missed his weirdo partner. So, as always, she went to her flat, and Happy got him onto the window...

...to see it was closed.

It was weird. She knew that they will be going back today, and it was too late for her to be outside, but he didn't see her inside. And it was pitch black, which was weird, too. He knocked on the window, but she didn't show up.

He and Happy looked at each other, surprised. She would leave it open, wouldn't she?

"Maybe she is on a mission?" Natsu stated. But she wouldn't go without him, right? Oh, well, maybe she was short on cash or it had something to do with celestial spirits?

But he couldn't help disappointment. He wanted to ask about the debut, and how has she been since he was gone, and complain about Lisanna being mean to him, and just spend some time together. But he guessed he had to wait untill she comes back. Because anything bad couldn't happen to her, could it? She was here with her friends, so it had to be alright.

Feeling uneasy and sad for leaving her, he went to his house along with Happy. He thought he felt her smell for a little while, but he shook his head. It definitely wasn't her.

* * *

_Poor Natsu, Lisanna teased him so hard ;_; but he deserved it! (but, see? she isn't bad either, she likes teasing in the comic too ;p) And Lucy WAS at Akira's place, reading, actually, but he didn't see the connection so he thought it wasn't her at all. XD And so, how will they meet~? Will Akira piss him off, whaddya think? :)_

_Leave me something!_

_I love you all, and I hope you know that, my lovely readers ;*_


	5. Teasing monsters

_I guess this one will be good ~~ Well, enjoy!_

* * *

Lucy woke up, yawning, in Akira's apartament, on his bed, as always. They read till' 2 A.M., so Lucy just decided to stay and sleep there, completely forgetting about how it was when Natsu were to come back.

She put on her clothes, which she had at his place due to their sleepovers, which happened like, every second day at his place, and rest of time at hers.

Akira was humming in kitchen, making breakfast, as he had to go watch over construction site under his new bookstore. He decided to make another one in Magnolia, as he seemed to forget about it, and joked that he had to get Lucy and Levy discounts.

Lucy came into the kitchen, too. Akira wasn't any enormously good cook, but he knew what he was doing. Today's breakfast seemed to be eggs with bacon and toasts.

"Oh, hello there, I didn't expect you to get up so early!" he smiled. Lucy yawned again.

"You're singing too loud~" she teased, obviously don't meaning it. But he played along.

"Oh, sorry, M'Lady, I forgot how sensitive your ears are..." he pouted. And then they both chuckled.

They felt natural around each other. Lucy helped with the toasts while Akira took the rest to the table, and poured them some juice.

They chatted randomly while eating. Lucy already took Akira to the guild a few times, and he liked it, even though Gajeel seemed to be angry at the fact that Levy hung out with them more than with himself.

"Okay, I've got to go. Will we meet later?" Akira asked, standing up.

"Wanna hang out with us at the guild?" Lucy beamed. He nodded.

"I'll come as soon as I'll end up there."

And so they had parted, heading opposite directions.

Lucy entered the guild, soon being catched by Levy.

"Is Aki coming today?!" - she asked eagerly. Lucy chuckled, nodding, but then something caught her attention. "Lisanna, Elfman?! You're already here?!" she came up to them with surprise painted at her face. Lisanna smiled widely.

"Natsu didn't come last night?" she teased. "He told me he missed you too much ~"

Lucy blinked.

"Oh, shit! I've had a sleepover at my friend! I was certain you were coming back tomorrow!" She hit her head with her palm.

"You mean boyfriend~" Mirajane teased her. Lucy blushed crimson red.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Uhoooh, it seems like I lost quite a lot!" Lisanna clapped her hands in excitement, grinning teasingly along with her sister. Levy approached them, too.

"Yeah, he's a cutie! He'll come today, so you'll be able to meet him!" she exclaimed.

"And he is really handsome, even if a little geeky~" Mira continued, Lucy's face becoming more red with every one of their words.

"He is, but HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she pouted at her friends, teasing her.

"Then why the hell do you stink of him?" Gajeel growled, annoyed that Levy left his side again. Lucy sighed.

"As I told, we've had a sleepover-"

"Kyaaa! Did you do _this_?!" Mira asked, obviously too loud. Lucy shrieked.

"HE. IS. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

And now she was pissed.

* * *

Natsu was down, really. He didn't manage to go to Lucy, and he even wasn't in the mood to eat too looked worried at his best bud.

"Hey, Natsu, let's go to the guild~" he tried. Nothing. He sighed. "Come on, maybe Lucy is back now, and if she's not, we'll at least get to know where is she."

Natsu got up, eventually, obviously in bad mood. He headed to the guild with Happy.

And he felt happier just when he heard her laughter.

They both went in, just getting in better mood, when they saw Lucy randomly dancing in the middle of the guild with some guy they've never seen before. Some other pairs did dance, too. Even Gajeel - heck, what was that?!

She spotted them immediately.

"NATSU, HAPPY!" she beamed. The guy chuckled, letting her go, and offering the dance to Lisanna, which agreed with a grin. Lucy ran to Natsu and Happy and hugged them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at my flat tonight, I just got tangled up with dates, and had a sleepover at Aki's!" she blabbled, beaming. Natsu grinned at her. He just couldn't be mad, not when she was so excited to see him.

"No prob, we were late so you'd probably sleep anyways!"

She sighed in relief that he wasn't mad.

"So, how was your mission? Lisanna just moaned about how bad you were, what did you do?" Lucy chirped, taking them to the table which she was sitting by. Natsu pouted.

"She is mean, and you are too! I just showed some guys their rightful place!" Lucy chuckled. "And, how was the premiere?" He asked, not being mad anymore.

"It went great! And, I've found a long lost friend of mine!" she smiled, and looked over to the dancing pair. "Akira, come here, you'll meet my partner!" - she called the guy she was dancing with earlier. Natsu clenched his fist, uneasy feeling in his tummy. _Nah, he was just hungry._

Akira came up to them, leading Lisanna with him. She panted a little.

"Lucy, how can you even keep up with this dancing monster?" Lucy giggled, making them some place to sit.

"I was the one who taught him this, duh!" She exclaimed. "So, Natsu, meet Akira! Akira, this is Natsu, whom I told you about!" Lucy introduced them.

"Oh, so you're the famous Salamander!" Okay, Natsu liked him for that. "Your magic is amazing! Lucy wrote a whole lot awesome scenes in her book with you included!" Wait, did Natsu just fluster?!

"Thanks, man. But she didn't tell me about you even once, why is that?" Natsu asked. Akira looked at Lucy, disappointed, but she just smiled a big grin so he chuckled.

"Well, we were childhood friends, but I had no choice but to abandon her in her worst time in life, so it is natural she'd be hurt." Okay, that pissed Natsu off a little, but he tried not to catch it.

"Oh, so you were just like us, childhood friends, right?!" Lisanna chirped.

"I'm pretty sure we weren't engaged like you two" blonde answered, teasingly. Akira shook his head.

"But, Lucy, we were! Don't you remember? I promised I'd come and find you, and then we will marry!" Okay. All the sympathy for the guy dissapeared at once.

Lucy shrieked.

"NOT YOU TOO, DON'T GIVE THEM WEIRD IDEAS! Plus you didn't say a word about marrying me!"

Girls squealed, when he placed a peck on her red nose. Natsu, on the other hand, wasn't half as excited as them.

He noticed that this Akira watched him while he was kissing Lucy's nose. As she hit him in the head, he only laughed.

"Hey, you know that I'm joking, Lucchi!" when he ruffled her hair, he got disappointed "aaw" from the girls.

Natsu clenched his fists, feeling the fire burn inside him.

* * *

_Poor Akira, he doesn't know who has he pissed off yet :3_

_I'll try to add next part as soon as possible, so watch out, it may be earlier than before!_

_Leave me something if you liked it!_


	6. The family

_Okay, I was rushing it a bit I guess. but I can't just let it go since I want to write so much, i really missed it. Here you go with it ~ Enjoy the last chapter!_

_Ah, by the way, remember the secret Akira told Levy? You'll know what he said now._

* * *

Akira chuckled at pissed Natsu.

Oh, it really was so fun ~

For two days he would go to the guild everyday, just to pretend to flirt with Lucy. She began to feel annoyed by his behaviour, but didn't want to hurt him. She just didn't know his purpose, and started thinking that _OMG he might actually like her_.

She was teased by her girl friends and even Gray and few other guys because of that, and Natsu seemed to pissed to do anything, and even when she tried to talk to him. He just sat in the guild and was okay untill Akira came in, but then he was growling when only someone approached him, and would snap and go back eventually. Lucy began to miss her partner.

When Akira hugged her trom behind again, she sighed.

"What is your purpose, Aki?" she asked straight, unwrapping his arms from her waist. Natsu just were about to leave, as he heard what she's been saing. Akira looked at her, surprised.

"I'm spending time with my best buddy!" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy coughed.

"No, you're annoying me."

And this, Natsu thought, was his permission. He went to them and caught Akira by collar.

"Now, you heard her." He punched him in the face.

Lucy shrieked, as rest of the girls squeales at Natsu's reaction.

Akira fell down and began to laugh.

"Well, you've got some strong punch there." He smiled. "I guess this would be enough."

"Huh?" Both Natsu and Lucy looked at him, not knowing what was he talking about. Akira chuckled.

"You're a good guy, Natsu, you know? I guess M'Lady will be happy with you. Sorry for teasing you so much. You were just too funny to stop."

Akira reached his hand out to him, smiling. Natsu tilted his head.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not noticing Lucy becoming red.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU WERE CHECKING HIM UP ALL THE TIME?!" she yelled, angry. This has startled her friend. "What has gone into you, are you out of your mind?! You did all that things, embarassing me, just to know it Natsu was a good guy?! Are you nuts?!" And now, she snapped. Everyone watched her, startled. Now, it was time, when Erza was like a little, cute bunny, compared to the blonde.

Akira grinned at her, simply.

"I couldn't give you to some random guy, you know. You're my important friend."

And with this, the guild became quiet. Lucy was still red, but now from embarassment, Natsu finally understood what it all meant and grinned, and everyone were watching at their reaction, breathless.

"So, Lucy, you're mine now!" he laughed, evil shine in his eyes. Lucy shrieked, as he hugged her close, and whole guild cheering on them.

"Papa!"

And now they went silent again. Little blue haired girl entered the guild, happy, and jumped to Akira. He smiled.

"Hello, sunshine! Where's mommy?" He asked, grinning, as the girl kissed his cheek.

Lucy blinked, when Levy went all "kyaa~!"

"Oh god, is that her? She's so cute!" Bluenette beamed, as she saw the girl.

"Yeah, i know. Lucy, I met your friends, so let me introduce my little precious to you." Akira held the child. "This is Lucille. Lucille, say hi to your aunt Lucy."

Lucy blinked.

"You bastard, how could you not tell me! She's so cute!" Lucy slapped his arm playfully, holding her hand to the girl next. "Hello, I'm Lucy, it is nice to meet you!" She beamed. The girl hugged her.

"Hello, auntie!"

"Oh, Claire, come here! May i present to you, my lovely wife and daughter."

Woman stepped inside, rather shyly, and stood beside him.

"You must be Lucy, it is nice to meet you. Akira blabled about checking your guy out since he learned about your book." She told the blonde, who hugged her.

"Sorry for taking your husband away for this long. He's a great guy, but I bet you know it best." They both smiled, as Lucille went to her mother arms again. Natsu greeted little girl too, as rest of the females in Fairy Tail surrounded her, squealing.

Akira placed a soft peck on his wife's forehead, lovingly. Lucy smiled. "I wish you the best. I hope you won't mind if I steal him sometimes to read together?" She asked Claire, who laughed a bit.

"Not at all. And to you two, too." She pointed at her and Natsu.

"But we're not together~!" Lucy moaned. Akira looked at Natsu, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes we are!" Pink headed dragon slayer announced to her, hugging her from behind, and making her blush. "Now that it is announced that you're mine, I'm not going to change this!" He said proudly. Girls squeals became more intense.

"But you-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu's lips on hers. Shocked, she didn't know how to react; but it felt so right she just leaned in, and kissed him back. Yup, she loved it. And she loved him. And she just knew that he loved her back, all the emotions that he shared with her by this kiss said so.

"You'll need to think of something better than discounts in your store, Akira, for all that you did." Lucy glared at her bluenette friend, breaking apart from Natsu. Blue haired man giggled, when she turned around to her partner and kissed him again.

Oh, to hell with that she would be teased about it. It didn't matter right now.

* * *

_Ta-daaaah! Yup, Akira's had a life, you wouldn't guess, huh? Let me explain, Claire was with him when his mother was sick, because she's a nurse, and they've fallen in love, married and had lovely angel. Akira from the beginning didn't have any romantic interest in Lucy, which he said to Levy back in Lu's apartament - he didn't want to tell Lucy, because it would totally spoil his plan. From reading her book he knew that she was in love with Natsu, and as a good friend, he just wanted to check if he's the right guy for his best bud. It apparently meant he was, didn't it? ~_

_Thanks for the favs, follows and those few reviews :) I'm grateful for each and every one of them. I'll try my best to write more from now on._


End file.
